Multi-blade blender devices are known from International Publication WO 2005/011933A2. A device of WO 2005/011933A2 has a drive shaft, a gear system and blade assemblies. Each blade assembly includes a blade affixed to an end of a blade shaft. The blade shafts are angled from a vertical position towards a container wall. The gear system engages the blade assemblies. The drive shaft engages the gear system and causes the blade assemblies to rotate in operation. The gear system has reduction gears which are implemented in the gear system of the blender. Each blade assembly may be controlled by a separate gear system.
Pureeing, chopping, emulsifying and blending are commonly known operations in a kitchen environment, which can be comfortably accomplished by blender systems. The applications may be very diverse. The blending operation may be performed on blends comprising a mixture of ingredients e.g. for the finishing of a specific recipe or on one ingredient during the preparation of the ingredients. The consistency of the blends is spreading from essentially viscous to fluid. The quantity of the blends and of the material to be blended may vary significantly.
Small quantities of a blend may not be processable, while large quantities may not be completely or homogeneously processed. Frequently, a remedy is sought by opening the lid and stirring the mass or the blend in the container with a piece of cutlery until the process starts again. Especially when the stirring happens when the blades are running, this procedure could become hazardous. The problem is reported to arise mainly in mixtures having a high viscosity.